


crackle

by youriko



Series: bang dream atla AU [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Earthbending & Earthbenders, F/F, Firebending & Firebenders, Fluff, Roselia, hand holding, mentions of genocide and familial death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: sayo's been through hell today.





	

**Author's Note:**

> these tags.... yknow, the usual: fluff, hand holding, mentions of genocide and familial death
> 
> wonderful
> 
> i wanna write over half the fics in the bang dream tag and keep my title you cant stop me!

Sayo stared at the sapling in her hand, and wondered if it was all worth it.

 

The Fire Nation; Yukina’s people; had burned down her civilization. She was putting her entire trust in this girl’s hands, and she knew there was a good chance she’d be dead by morning.

 

Yukina’s fire crackled towards her, and Sayo flinched away.

 

“Sorry,” Yukina tried, after a few awkward moments. “Thought you might be getting cold.”

 

“Yeah,” Sayo muttered, not urging on any conversation. The last thing she needed to do was talk.

 

Her mother would scold her for trusting so easily, but with soft eyes that tell her she didn’t really mean it. She said it would come back to bite her some day, and indeed it did, but not in the way she expected.

 

“You don’t need a blanket, or something?”

 

“Not like you have one,” Sayo growled, eyes glued to the fire, despite the fear it brought her.

 

Another few awkward minutes passed.

 

“I could lend you my jacket,” Yukina said.

 

“What?” Sayo’s gaze jolted to Yukina, then immediately back to her flame. “Uh, no. No thanks.”

 

“You never said you weren’t cold.” The girl of fire let out a  _ brrr _ , shivering. “I sure am, but that just might be because-”

 

“I don’t need to be reminded of your  _ origins. _ ”

 

Sayo cursed at herself for being so hostile. Here she was, the one reason she was still alive, and it wasn’t enough for this Earth brat.  _ She’s probably pondering if she should kill me purely for being rude. _

 

It might have run in the family; her father always wanted more, more, more.

 

If he didn’t get what he wanted, he’d use more violent measures to cool his anger. Sayo could’ve sworn he had the temper of someone from the Fire Nation.

 

She felt herself being wrapped in something, and she hardly had the energy to resist; the long day had taken so much out of her; her family, her nation, pretty much her entire world. All she had left was this strange girl, and her jacket.

 

“Thanks,” Sayo mumbled, still having the strength to remain curt.

 

Yukina took her hand, and Sayo felt so awake at that moment she could’ve probably punched Yukina in the face. She almost did.

 

“I’m here with you, okay?”

  
And as idiotic as it was, to trust so easily, she felt like it was an epiphany when Sayo nodded and tightened the grip between them.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sayukina despite the warning signs of yukilisa


End file.
